


To Sirius Black, On This The Most Important Occasion of His Sixteenth Birthday

by KatScratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatScratches/pseuds/KatScratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius likes birthdays -- especially his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sirius Black, On This The Most Important Occasion of His Sixteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new fic, sorry. I've been transferring from my LJ. If you've not read it before, then I do hope you enjoy it!

Sirius awoke early that morning, as he was wont to do every year about this time, and immediately leapt out of bed, intent on pummeling his dorm-mates into reluctant wakefulness. 

In the middle of the room he halted, taking in a deep breath. Yes, _yes_ \-- it was already noticeable. The very air seemed full of promise, wilder, more intoxicating with every inhalation. Sirius grinned to himself. It was a Tuesday, which unfortunately meant double Potions with the Slytherins, but was also a _good_ day, a _brilliant_ day, a day which nothing could mar.

It was his birthday. His sixteenth birthday, to be precise.

Slowly pivoting, he surveyed each of the other beds in turn. After a moment’s indecision he made first for James’ bed, creeping on tiptoe til he reached the closed bedcurtains. James was always fun to wake and could usually be counted on to scream like a girl when surprised. Forcing back a snort of laughter, he eased open the curtains, fully prepared to pounce.

It was empty.

Sirius blinked, then blinked again. _In the loo_ , he decided, and immediately hopped over to the next bed, which belonged to Peter. 

This time he yanked the curtains apart, nearly ripping one in the process. Sirius opened his mouth to yell _Wake up!_ but stopped, confused.

Empty. 

_In the loo too?_ he thought uncertainly. It wasn’t impossible; Peter was known to follow James _everywhere._

Only one bed remained where the curtains were still closed. 

Sirius stole across the room to Remus’ bed, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. There was something to be said for waking Remus. It was something about the way his hair would be tousled, hair that in the morning light was burnished a thousand different shades of gold and brown. It was something about the way Remus rubbed sleep from his eyes, double-fisted, like a small child. There was something about the way his mouth turned up at the corners, his breath faintly sour with sleep, while he asked what on earth Sirius thought he was doing waking him at such an ungodly hour.

Sirius eased open Remus’ bedcurtains.

_“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh!!!”_

James, Peter and Remus exploded out from behind the curtains, their raucous yells and whoops of joy mingling with Sirius’ startled cry as they leapt atop him in a frenzy of tangled limbs and tickling fingers. 

“Got you, got you, got you!” James crowed, and Peter cheered, flicking multicoloured confetti over them all from the tip of his wand. 

“I’ve been practicing that,” Peter confided as the confetti fluttered down. “Want your gifts?”

Sirius certainly did want them, and immediately tore into the clumsily wrapped gifts. There was a huge book entitled “Everything Quidditch” that was beautifully bound in finest dragonhide from James and a sleek new set of wizarding chess pieces from Peter. There were dungbombs and exploding quills bought at Zonko’s, and a veritable banquet of Honeydukes’ finest was piling up between them.

“I’ll give you your present later,” Remus said, accepting the Chocolate Frog Sirius offered him. “It isn’t wrapped yet.”

Not even double Potions with the Slytherins could wipe the smile from Sirius’ face, not even when one of them tipped over his cauldron, causing the smoking green sludge inside of it to ooze onto the table where it promptly ate through Remus’ notes.

“Sorry,” said the Slytherin, grinning nastily. He was huge and hulking, with close-cropped blond hair. Sirius couldn’t remember the snaky git’s name, but supposed it didn’t matter. 

“Don’t worry,” Remus assured him as they wiped up the sludge. “It’s not _his_ birthday, and he hasn’t got a present coming to him. You do.”

Sirius sat back on his heels. “You don’t have to wrap it, Moony,” he said

“Yes, I do,” Remus said, and smiled in that enigmatic way that Sirius was sure Remus had patented. 

Lunch went by, and Remus went off to Arithmancy while Sirius and James climbed up to the top of the North Tower for Divination. 

“This class is a load of rubbish,” James whispered. “D’you see anything in _your_ crystal ball?”

“No,” Sirius said, a trifle testily. “I want it to show me what this mysterious present of Moony’s is.”

James snorted. “You’ll find out.”

Tea went by, and Quidditch practice, and it was supper before Sirius saw Remus again. 

“Well?” asked Sirius, trying very hard not to whine. He was beginning to get twitchy with impatience.

“Later,” Remus said with that same enigmatic smile. “Could you pass the potatoes, please?”

After supper Remus immediately headed back to Gryffindor Tower, pausing only briefly in the common room to amiably greet some First Years before heading up to the Sixth Year dorm. Sirius trailed behind him, twitchier than ever. 

“You’re like a dog with a bone,” Remus complained, and then laughed as Sirius immediately transformed to Padfoot, running in circles around him. “Sit! Stay! _Heel!_ I mean it,” Remus warned, closing himself in behind his bedcurtains.”I still have to wrap it.”

“What’d you do?” Sirius said, curious. “Hide it under your pillow? Can’t I just peek? One little peek?”

“No,” Remus ordered. “Stay where you are.”

“You haven’t so much as even _kissed_ me today, y’know,” Sirius continued. “I’ve barely even _seen_ you. What’s taking so long in there?”

“Don’t make me Stupefy you,” Remus said from behind the curtains.”Just… Okay. You can come in now.”

“Finally,” Sirius grumbled, and threw back the bedcurtains.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Remus lounged back against the plump pillows, naked save for a bright red velvet ribbon tied around him. Or rather, Sirius noticed happily, _part_ of him. On the curtains behind Remus glittering letters shimmered which read, “To Sirius Black, On This The Most Important Occasion of His Sixteenth Birthday.”

“Well,” Sirius said gleefully. “Happy birthday to me, indeed.”

And it certainly was.


End file.
